The Last Pedal
"The Last Pedal" is the sixth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Victor Nelli. It is the sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 13, 2011. Synopsis Lilyana learns that the reason she has never gotten pregnant is because Chase is infertile. Caitlin and Emma continue to hide Daniel in their apartment for a while. Dwayne makes the mistake of crossing Raina. In flashbacks, we learn how Belle came to meet the Beast. Plot Chase and Lilyana awaken in the morning but learn the latter is still not pregnant. Lilyana agrees to go to the doctor that day while Chase is at his City Council meeting. Caitlin and Emma feed Daniel before the former must go to school and Emma must go to work as a cop. She reminds him to call her if anything goes wrong and she'll come home right away. He tells them he is not five and Caitlin reminds him he is ten. Daniel waves them goodbye as he watches TV. Dwayne and Raina finish up having sex and the latter thanks him but tells him it is not taking away the pain of losing Daniel. Dwayne tells her they'll find him and she kisses him. She tells him they just finished up but asks to start again as he takes off her shirt. In flashbacks, Belle and her father, Maurice, look at his latest invention. He tells her he has to sell some goods across villages and kisses her goodbye. Gaston arrives at their cottage and asks Belle to marry him. She denies his efforts and leaves him in their cottage. Maurice follows the trail but it begins to snow suddenly in the middle of the forest in July. Maurice is chased by wild animals all the way to a castle where he is taken captive by a huge beast for taking a rose for his daughter. Lilyana goes to the doctor and finds out from him that Chase is infertile. She is surprised but asks him if she can have kids. He nods and asks her if she would like to look into donors. She shakes her head and leaves the hospital. The doctor is confused but Lilyana finds the house of her ex-fiancee Kevin Tihalt. Kevin got her pregnant but she lost the baby and broke up with him. Kevin opens it and asks her what she is doing. She kisses him and they walk into his house and begin undressing. Caitlin is at the school when Principal Karan arrives in her classroom and asks about Daniel's week-long absence from school. She tells Karan that he has gone missing. She begins to be suspicious but lets her teach. Ashley overhears and realizes Caitlin isn't telling the whole truth. After the school day Ashley asks Caitlin why she didn't tell the truth. Caitlin asks her what she means and Ashley tells her she knows when Caitlin is lying. Caitlin reveals Daniel is staying with her but only for a little while. Ashley asks why and she says Daniel thinks his mother is evil and if Caitlin and Emma can break Raina down to her most vulnerable self they can impeach her and hopefully get her arrested and Daniel can get into a better home. Ashley agrees not to tell. In flashbacks, Belle searches for her father and finds the castle. She is found by the Beast and she agrees to be taken prisoner if they release her father. Maurice refuses to let this happen but Belle forces it. The Beast and Belle slowly begin to fall in love with each other and the Beast reveals that once he and all the inhabitants of the castle were real people but a witch came one day to give him a rose and he denied it because she was ugly. She cast a powerful spell that transformed him into a beast and all the castle people into household items. Belle also learns that the spell will be undone if he can learn to love another and she to love him before the last pedal of a rose falls. Belle realizes she is truly falling in love. Dwayne visits Mr. Grey and asks for freedom from Raina. Grey asks what he means and Dwayne says that she has him tied around her finger and he can't do anything to stop it. Grey tells him he can't stand up against her and he decides to find out where Daniel is. Caitlin is nearby and hears this and gasps. Dwayne hears this and asks her why she gasped. Caitlin runs out but Dwayne chases her to her apartment where Daniel is. Dwayne realizes this can be his stand against Raina. He agrees not to tell her. Chase gets home but Lilyana is not there. After a few minutes she arrives and tells him they are completely fine and she will hopefully be pregnant soon. Chase is happy that they will finally have kids. Ashley and Thomas walk home just as Graham and Emma drive by and ask them if they have seen a young boy around. Ashley accidentally reveals Daniel is at Caitlin's and Graham drives them straight there. However, Dwayne and Caitlin are already there and Emma is told to point a gun at Caitlin. Daniel appears and tells them to stop. Dwayne quickly leaves but Raina is already there. She realizes he wasn't going to tell her Daniel was there and takes him out to the street. She takes out a gun and tells him he is not worth living. However, Mr. Grey appears and tells Raina that Dwayne is useful in their upcoming plans. Raina tells him she doesn't care but Grey says please and she puts down the gun. Dwayne smiles and runs off. Raina is angry. In flashbacks, the Beast finally lets her out and tells her she can leave if she wants. She sees the last pedal of the rose about to fall and kisses him. As they kiss the last pedal falls and all the castle inhabitants are transformed back into humans, along with the Beast, who is a handsome prince. However, at that moment, Gaston appears and shoots the prince. Belle screams and pushes Gaston out the window, he seemingly dies but the Evil Queen arrives and takes him. Caitlin and Emma are arrested for kidnapping but Ashley pays their bail. Raina tells them she will never stop trying to ruin their lives after what they did. Daniel is also forbidden to ever see Emma again and will be homeschooled. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas as Alan Brendon *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as Evil Queen/Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore as Daniel Adrianne *Jamie Dornan as Graham Aldene *Meghan Ory as Scarlet Collin *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Lilyana Rose *Wes Brown as Gaston/Chase Cullen *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Grey Guest Starring *Naveen Andrews as Dwayne Emmett *Jillian Fargey as Principal Karan *Eric Keenleyside as Maurice/Richard Rose *Matt Letscher as the Beast/Kevin Tihalt